Mountain Pass
Mountain Pass is a somewhat small forest continent that isn't too far off the southeastern shore of Talia. This continent is know as the homeland of all Fauns since Satyr rule ended when their first Queen bested Vardiin's Satyr Lord in single combat. This continent is also the birthplace of blood ale. History The Second Mortal Age: The First Era: Geography Mountain Pass is a forest continent that contains five forests within its borders. As the name suggests this land has many mountains. Unlike Talia it isn't as flat either, it slopes downwards as you head towards the center of this continent. Flora and Fauna Flora: There's a vast amount of both plants and trees in Mountain Pass. From red mushrooms to the not so common dragon's thorn, one can find many different kinds of plants nearly anywhere your travels take you. As for trees, it's hard to walk outside of a city or village without seeing one, be it an oak tree, an iron bark, or an ancient stump that now marks the land. Fauna: A fair amount of Mountain Pass' animals have been domesticated. These include but are not limited to hounds, cats, chickens, yackcows, goats, black ravens, and a select few wolves. One might notice that horses are not natural to Mountain Pass as they were imported from Gyromere shortly after its discovery in the first era. Government Unlike Talia, this continent is not divided into holds for each Lord or Lady. Instead this continent is united under one leader, with Lords and Ladies ensuring that the people of each city are safe. Each Lord or Lady also has the right to introduce a new law as long as the monarch approves it with his/her signature. While a Lord can throw someone into a prison or a dungeon, it's required of a city's ruler to document such things and for a court's adviser to alert the monarch of any wrongdoing. Mountain Pass Laws: * No gnoll shall be denied a service, product, or help if they have the coin or something to trade. * Discrimination against gnolls for any reason is punishable by a night in confinement. * No Talian Lords may enforce their laws upon any cities, citizens, fortresses, etc. within Mountain Pass. * No vampires will be allowed citizenship to any city. City Laws: Jelithor: * Meka: * No travelers may interfere with a mercenary who is attempting to take his/her bounty alive. MorZega: * No satyrs will be allowed within MorZega's walls. * Only fauns will be allowed within MorZega's walls. * Only a Lady may sit upon the great tree MorZega. New MorZega: * Vardiin: * Military Economy Religion Culture Cities * Jelithor * Meka * MorZega * New MorZega * Vardiin (Capital) Town * Baynorp Forests * Mala's Forest * The Calabor Forest * The Forest of Shadows * Elora's Grove * The Precious Wilds Fortresses * Avondur Fortress * Fort Kaldmire * Fort Nalmore * Valvi Fortress * Fort Unity * Fort Vali Bodies Of Water * Shimmer Pond * Gomba Pond * Gray's Pond * Lake Calabor * The Giira River * The Queen's Lake * The Saladine River Landmarks * Claw Mountains * Cumah Mountain * Dorgall Mountains * Elora's Mountains * Mount Sine * Nymph Guardian Statue * Porthax Mountains * Tager Mountains * Tagu Tower * The Broken Mountains * The Calabor Mountains * Vardiin Mountains * Xiaolin Mountains * Xiolin Temple * Yimber Mountains Category:Malaborn The Main Sea Category:Malaborn Forest Landmasses